Poppin'Party
Toyama Kasumi Hanazono Tae Ushigome Rimi Yamabuki Saaya Ichigaya Arisa }} ESP Random Star.png|Kasumi's Random Star ESP Snapper.png|Tae's Snapper ESP Viper Bass.png|Rimi's Viper Bass Pearl BanG Dream! Drums.png|Saaya's Pearl Drums Roland JUNO-DS 61 W.png|Arisa's JUNO-DS 61W Poppin'Party, (abbreviated to PoPiPa/PPP) is an all-girl band in the BanG Dream! franchise. The group consists of five members, namely Toyama Kasumi on guitar and vocals, Hanazono Tae on lead guitar, Ushigome Rimi on bass, Yamabuki Saaya on drums, and Ichigaya Arisa on keyboard and tambourine. They debuted with the song Yes! BanG Dream! Background A girl band always searching for that sparkling, heart-pounding beat, based on Kasumi's (Gt. & Vo.) childhood observation of the stars shining in the night sky. The other four members are music-lover Tae (Gt.), shy but confident girl Rimi (Ba.), kind and family-oriented Saaya (Dr.), and constant contrarian Arisa (Key.). They have band practice in Arisa's basement, and what they lack in skill and experience, they more than make up for in gusto. Story * For 's band story, see here. * For 's event related stories, see listing here. Costume Originally each member wore a similar outfit reminiscent of stylized uniforms featuring the girls theme color in both solid and plaid fabrics. This outfit is composed of a white top, two members having sleeves with a plaid cuff, and three without; instead having plaid lace straps worn under shoulder. At the neck is a plaid tie or bow-tie, and black suspender straps adorned with gold lined stars and bows. The straps connect to a brown belt with a star buckle, worn over fabric wrapped around the waist and a small, gold star chain. Kasumi and Saaya wear black shorts with a piece of plaid fabric hanging on the left hip, with Tae matching them but wearing dark blue shorts or miniskirt. Rimi and Arisa wear plaid skirts with a frilly petticoat. Each girl wears matching shoes of their theme color in a darker or lighter shade and accent by gold detailing, along with glittering black stockings or tube socks that have a gold star cut around the top. On their wrists are multiple black accessories, and each girl wears matching hair accessories or star earrings. Currently the girls have switched to a more colorful and lively outfit. The top is cut beneath the breast with polka-dot pattern, stars, light blue stripes, colorful hot pink dots, and yellow dripping paint with a white collar that has stripes of azure and a flap of violet, purple, hot pink, orange, or blue fabric depending on the member. The suspender straps from the first outfit are kept but lack the bows, connecting to a colorful dot waistband. Each girl wears a different accessory beneath the shoulder, in the form of colorful dotted straps, yellow ruffled sleeves, or bracelets made from red, yellow, and blue rings. The bottoms are slightly different, coming in the form of a pair of shorts or skirt accent by spheres of blue and pink alternating with larger raspberry spheres. The skirt reminiscent of the top, trim with ruffles of lime and yellow, while the shorts are black with raspberry dripped paint instead of yellow and accent by fabric matching the skirt. Each member wears black shoes with yellow strings and socks, along with colorful spheres on the wrists and many colorful star and sphere hair accessories. Songs Original Songs= * Yes! BanG_Dream! * STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ * Poppin' Shuffle * Teardrops * Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! * Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni * 1000-kai Urunda Sora * Tokimeki Experience! * Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ * Happy Happy Party! * Mae e Susume! * Kimi ni Moratta Mono * Yumemiru Sunflower * Natsunodon! * Hachigatsu no if * Time Lapse * Christmas no Uta * B.O.F * CiRCLING * Light Delight * Watashi no Kokoro wa Choco Cornet * Double Rainbow * Saikou (Saa Ikou!) * Girl's Code * Setsunai Sandglass * Home Street * KIZUNA MUSIC♪ * Jumpin' * What's the POPIPA!? * NO GIRL NO CRY * SAKURA MEMORIES * Returns * Dreamers Go! * Anniversary * Hello! Wink! * Initial * Yume wo Uchinuku Shunkan ni! * Step×Step! |-| Others= * Quintuple☆Smile → × × × × * Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! → × × × × |-| Character Songs= * Dokidoki SING OUT! → * Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! → * Chocolate no Teion Recipe → * Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ → * Su-Suki Nanka Janai! → |-| Cover Songs= * Sorairo Days * Alchemy * Hikaru Nara * Little Busters! * Seikai wa Hitotsu! Janai!! with * Tentai Kansoku → with * God knows... * only my railgun * Senbonzakura * Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai * Melancholic * GLAMOROUS SKY * DAYS * Life Will Change * Natsumatsuri * Romeo and Cinderella * Kimi ni Todoke * Wake up! * Yakousei Haizu * Otomodachi Film * Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan with and * Daydream café * Cherry Bomb * Discovery! * Music Hour * Blue Bird * Sousei no Aquarion with Lives #BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! #BanG Dream! Second☆LIVE Starrin’ PARTY 2016! #BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! #BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! #Poppin’Party Fan Meeting 2017! #BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE HAPPY HAPPY PARTY 2018! (Day 1) #BanG Dream! 6th☆LIVE Let's Go! Poppin'Party! (Day 2) #BanG Dream! 7th☆LIVE Jumpin' Music♪ (Day 3) #NO GIRL NO CRY #Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp Nagoya #Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp Osaka Bayside #Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp Fukuoka #Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp Sapporo #Poppin'Party's Fan Meeting 2019 at Zepp DiverCity TOKYO Trivia * Poppin'Party first started out in 2015 with just Aimi, Nishimoto Rimi and Itou Ayasa, before slowly adding members to become a full band. During this period they had four separate lives, before the numbering was restarted along with the project rebranding from "BanG_Dream!" to "BanG Dream!". **BanG_Dream! 1st Live: I started a band in spring! with Aimi, Rimi & Ayasa. **BanG_Dream! 2nd Live: Instruments × Girls = Justice!. Otsuka Sae joins the group. **BanG_Dream! 3rd Live: It's summer! Bang-A-Dream!. **BanG_Dream! 4th Live: Welcome! Poppin☆PARTY!!!!!. Ohashi Ayaka joins the group. * Poppin'Party was originally called as "Warehouse (くら) Party", or Kurapa in the light novel. * One of the band names suggested by the members was Sing Jack in Shinjuku. Aimi had suggested Shinjuku Bang Bang Girls.Monthly Bushiroad TV with Toyama Sisters feat. Garupa! Episode 180 which was aired last October 5, 2017 ** Sing Jack is a play on words for Shinjuku. ** With Shinjuku being considered as a holy ground, the members tried putting Shinjuku in their band name suggestions at first. * All of their songs, except for , were written by Nakamura Kou, who is the writer of the original BanG Dream story.BanG Dream!: Star Beat - The manga is authored by Ishida Aya but the original story concept is by Nakamura Kou. * Their group huddle shout is Popipa, Pipopa, Popipapapipopa! (ポピパ, ピポパ, ポピパパピポパ！). *Their family names (Toyama, Hanazono, Ushigome, Yamabuki, and Ichigaya) are all based on the name of areas in Shinjuku. *The hair colors of all 5 members are common hair colors that can be seen in the real world. **This is a trait unique to Poppin'Party, as the other bands all feature at least one member with an unrealistic hair color or outright dyed hair (as in Ran's, Pareo's and possibly Ako's case). *In the game, Kasumi and Rimi both say they wrote Poppin'Party's songs. *They are the first to have a gacha that featured limited members (Bright Christmas Gacha). *Poppin' Party is one of only two bands to consist of students from only one school (all members are students at Hanesakigawa Girls' Academy). The other band is Afterglow (all 5 members are students at Haneoka Girls' Academy). *Kasumi was the only member to have no experience with her instrument prior to Poppin'Party's formation. 4★ Band Anniversary Videos 1st (Japanese)= |-| 1st (English)= |-| 2nd= External Links * https://bushiroad-music.com/artists/poppinparty * https://itunes.apple.com/jp/artist/poppinparty/1080909084 * https://open.spotify.com/artist/2XzrQN7hxZibYdVEbl0nO6 * https://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/666741/ * https://mora.jp/artist/939973/ * https://www.amazon.co.jp/Poppinparty/e/B01BC3TGMQ * https://recochoku.jp/artist/2000575603/ * https://music.line.me/artist/mi000000000e5d57de References Navigation [[ru: ]] Category:Bands Category:Poppin'Party